Bow Your Head
The four boys once again sat at the metallic table, they all stared at the floor not making eye contact with each other. Their breaths where heavy as Charlie was tapping his foot against the metal leg of the table, the sound rippled through the room, Randy kept hearing that sound again and again, the cold metallic clang made him cringe. He clenched his eyes shut and hit the table with his closed fist "Shut up, Charlie" he yelled towards Charlie. Charlie began to stop and stared blankly at the door waiting for his father to enter or maybe the FBI to take them somewhere no one would ever see them again “Calm down, okay" Samuel insisted, "Everything will all right, we didn't do anything" he added reassuring the boys. “Will it?” Hanson sighed. "Why?" Randy asked "Why would you know who want to blow up city hall?" he asked again. In a low voice in case the room was bugged or they were being watched. "Your guess is as good as anyone's at this point" Sam replied looking to the door as he heard footsteps from the other side. The door slowly creaked open, there he stood, with the same smug aura about him Officer Cooper was staring at the boys, as a smirk came across his face as he leaned against the door frame drinking from a mug of coffee. "I knew it, I knew I would see you four in here again" he laughed, the boys stared back at them blankly all except Charlie who had bowed his head. "Hey you!" Officer Cooper shouted pointing at Charlie. "Sheriff Crew's boy, you're first. Your Daddy and Mr.Kendrick will see you first" The man shouted as he tapped his foot impatiently. Charlie looked at the boys his face was pale as snow, his hands where still shaking as he went to stand up, Hanson took his hand and gave him a thumbs up. "It will be okay" Hanson said in a caring voice smiling at his friend. "NOW, MOVE" ordered Cooper. "I would ask you not to talk to my son like that, especially if you hoping to be named Deputy, Officer Cooper" Charlie's Dad sneered from behind the officer appearing almost out of nowhere, he stared Cooper down. "I'll take it from here, you are dismissed. In here John" he beckoned Samuel’s farther entered dressed perfectly in a well fitted suit. "Let's have a chat” Johnathan Kendrick said to the boys closing the door. As the two fathers sat down so did Charlie. Both fathers looked at the four boys with straight faces. An awkward silence fell upon the room… "So" Samuel said quietly. "Why are we here Dad?" Charlie asked. “I thought you couldn’t be involved with cases that you were personally attached to” Charlie questioned. "Well you boys where in the area when the explosion went off" Sheriff Crew answered. "We know you boys didn't do anything" Mr. Kendrick added. "So who did do it?" Hanson asked. “It was just a gas leak apparently” Johnathan said calmly folding his arms "A gas leak?" asked Sam, his farther stared at him as he folded his arms. Johnathan was used to Sam’s inquisitive mind by now. "That’s what the fire department tells us. But me and Clarke have other suspicions. The CCTV cameras were down, but we believe someone blew up city hall, and we just wanted to ask you boys if you saw anything… Suspicious” Johnathan leaned back in his chair. “No we didn't see anything, we were just hanging round" Sam told his father. Mr. Crew stared at his son, whereas Charlie was avoiding all eye contact with his father. "Well that's alright, just know that the police will be watching you four. Hanson, Randy you boys can go home. We need to have a conversation with our sons” Mr. Kendrick ordered the boys to leave. The two got up anxiously, staring back at their friends, as they slowly edged towards the door. Clarke got up hastily and gently closed it in front of the two other boys faces. Once they had left the two men stared at the boys. "What the actual hell, where you boys thinking!" Mr Kendrick roared, making both Charlie and Sam jump slightly. "We don't know what you mean" Sam replied resultantly against his farther. Leaning back in his chair like a petulant child. "Don't play that card Samuel, we know you left the key out, you let this happen and we know Charlie slashed the tires of the police cars" Johnathan shouted whacking his fist on the table. Charlie turned pale and he breathed heavier than usual, "Why did you do it Charlie, is it because I took McKenzie and Mike to the game?" Clarke asked in a disappointed tone of voice. "Oh God I am so over that Dad" Charlie moaned looking up at his father for a brief moment. "That didn't answer my question" Mr. Crew told the boys, who still remained silent, Charlie couldn't even look his dad in the eyes now. He continued bowing his head once again. "Well you boys are lucky we are you furthers, and have decided not to press charges. But you both will be grounded indefinitely, for this childish behaviour. Come along Samuel" his farther ordered leading him out of the room immediately. Sam looked back at Charlie and managed to give one eye roll before being dragged away. Clarke Crew stared at his son, the son he never truly connected with, but his son never the less, he took a deep breath knowing that this was somewhat of his fault. "Come on" he said to his son in a sympathetic voice, "I'll buy you a McDonalds" he continued, Charlie's head shot up, he watched his Dad make for the door, his mind raced with questions why was his farther acting like this, his head was still ringing from the explosion, his mind was full of questions, Who was B, Why did B blow up city hall and why was his farther acting so strange. These questions stayed in his head until he closed his eyes and was greeted by the sweet release of sleep. Sam sat on the floor leaning against the side of his bed, Lucy clung to him resting her head on his chest, talking about the events that unfolded the previous night. "Everyone is talking about it Sam" she whispered. "You don't need to whisper my Dad is going to be out all day he replied stoking her head. “He has questions to answer and they need to organise where the City Hall will be" Sam explained. She stared at him raising her head as she did so. "I don't believe you did anything bad sweetie" she cried. Lucy took her head off his chest and leaned in to kiss him Sam closed his eyes as he pushed his lips out they kissed for a brief moment. Lucy backed off first leaving Sam's lips out stretched. "See, a kiss makes the day brighter" she smiled. Sam stared at her and laughed, "Well that just sounds corny as hell" he began to laugh, but trailed off and stopped laugh when he remembered he had heard that quote before. Samuel approached his father’s office door, he raised his hand about to knock. That is when he heard the shrill giggling of a women. "A kiss makes the day brighter" the voice giggled and the giggling continued and continued. '' ''Sam bravely opened the door peaking his head round the corner. What he saw made his eyes widen, Will's mother Mrs. Caraway was kissing his farther. Sam's mouth fell open as he saw the women on his father’s lap kissing him, his Dad stood straight up, dropping Mrs. Caraway on the floor when he saw Sam. '' "Samuel" he panted quickly fixing his tie and wiping lip stick off his neck. Sam shut the door and ran down out of City Hall as quickly as he could. He recalled sitting in his car, crying. Had his farther forgotten his mother already? Why was Mrs. Caraway doing this, to Sam’s best knowledge she was married. '' He recalled the following week at school, seeing Randy and the rest of the jocks comforting Will, his farther had left his mother. Will wouldn't tell anyone why, but Sam caught him staring at him in math class and he knew why, he couldn't blame Will for hating his Dad. In that moment Samuel kinda hated his Dad as well. '' "'''Oh My God, that's it" Sam shouted jolting up, Lucy jumped out of fright. "What's it?" she asked standing up too. "I know, I know" Sam shouted as he grabbed his phone off his bed. He went to call Hanson, but realised Lucy was still in the room. "You have to go sweetie" Sam shouted "Please" he begged. Lucy stared at her boyfriend and placed her hand on her hips "Really?" she asked. Sam nodded at her, she sighed "Whatever, you can make it up to me" she stumbled up and she kissed Samuel on the cheek and was escorted to the door. Just like that Lucy was gone. Sam took his phone out and called Hanson straight away he answered quickly "Dude what is it, Brie and my Mom are lecturing me" he shouted down the phone. "Will" Sam said quietly making sure his door was shut. "What about Will?" he asked, Sam paused "He's B" Sam shouted sitting on his stairs. "WHAT, how do you know this?" Hanson asked curiously. "Because his Mom kissed my Dad and then his Dad left. I think revenge is a good enough reason to blow up the place where his mother’s affair happened, and torture us" Sam shouted quickly his words sluing a little. "That's not enough Sam" Hanson moaned correcting Sam. "And Bradley once said the smartest player will target the weakest and Alan Cael’s pool party. That's exactly what he's doing he's targeting Charlie, because he thinks Charlie is the weakest" Sam shouted, he then realised he had basically revealed the secret to Hanson. Hanson paused "How is he targeting him. Is this still you feeling guilty about the Milkshake thing, dude to quote Frozen LET IT GO. Charlie’s moved on, and to be honest you are sounding Kray Kray" Hanson laughed. Sam didn’t like being laughed at for his ideas, he knew he would regret it but he blurted out "No, their dating. Charlie and Will. Can you come round Tomorrow? You will have to skip school but I will explain everything” Sam insisted. "You aren't grounded?" Hanson asked curiously. "Yeah for like three months, but my Dad's out. So come round and I will explain everything. Tell your two girls you are going to Earth Club or something" Sam hung up the phone before Hanson could answer. Charlie walked towards the front of the school, the idle chatter that once plagued every morning ceased, all eyes were on him. He quickly looked around to see all sorts of people from all ages, teachers, and students all looking at him. “Charlie!" a voice called from behind him Randy was waving his arm in the air as he ran up to his friend, the crowd’s eyes now followed Randy running up to his friend. "Hey have you seen the others yet?" Randy asked, as they began to walk up the pale stone steps. "No, Hanson and Brie have to go see some doctor, and Sam's Dad is keeping him off school" Charlie replied. Randy looked puzzled. "That's a punishment for Sam?" he asked. "Apparently so" Charlie answered as they now entered the school. "Well I was thinking maybe we could do some reconnaissance, you know scoop the place out, try and work out who blew up city hall you know" Randy whispered imitating a spy. Charlie briskly turned around blocking Randy's path. "Blow up City Hall? Randy we still haven't worked out who did those simple things, like lock us in the supply closet, or the one who added that footage of Bradley and Mike, if we can't work out who did those things, how on earth can we manage the large scale of the City Hall attack, huh?" Charlie looked at his friend blankly and turned to walk down the empty corridor. Randy ran after his friend explaing "But we do technically know who did all those things right, we know something the police don’t? B, B did it. And now we know that whoever attacked city hall was wearing a black hoodie. So we can eliminate suspects". Charlie groaned loudly. "Of course we know its B" he said walking towards his locker. "But we don't know who B is, and do you really think a criminal would wear the same outfit they used to do that... I don't think so. Besides, if we start sneaking round, then...then" "Then What?" Randy asked almost shouting. "The police will see us acting weird and think we're trying to hide something" Charlie shouted at the jock. Randy turned his head, "We are hiding something we are getting blackmailed by a psychopath who framed us for committing an offence that could get us sent to a maximum security prison. Oh I didn't ask, how did you Dad take it?" Randy asked calming down a little Charlie closed his locker and looked at Randy in the eye "He blamed himself, saying I slashed the tires in a fit of jealous rage over how much attention my brothers get. And my Mother just started calling me Orange is the New Black... Yeah my family is weird. How about you?" Charlie explained, looking spaced out at the thought of his theatrical mother. "Lectured all night, lucky my Dad didn't ban me from football, but I need to play games to get scholarships so, I am basically off the hook too" Randy explained to his friend. “Besides I only poured a milkshake on myself… You two on the other hand” Randy laughed Charlie smiled at him and turned his head down to his watch, he sighed for what felt like the millionth time in this day alone. "I've got English, see you after school" he said quietly to Randy. As he opened his locker and withdrew a book and notepad. "Fine... I'll see you later, I have history. Enjoy reading books" Randy shouted playfully as he walked away. Charlie clench his text book and walk down the corridor. As he turned round he noticed an overly large group of freshmen had gathered and where just staring at him. He knew what they were thinking, he knew what everyone was thinking. ''"Those are the boys that left Homecoming in a police car, those are the boys that where at city hall when it exploded". ' He finally understood that B text, '''Get out of this one', it wasn't referring to the police, it was referring to the ever judging eyes of high school. Randy was walking to class when he heard it, the sound he had dreaded ever since Bradley's funeral, BEEP BEEP, the sound of his phone echoed in his own ears, he slowly brought it out of his pocket, the phone seemed somewhat colder to Randy, as if it knew who it was, and shuddered with fear. "To quote Game Of Thrones 'Kings are dropping like flies nowadays'… And guess what? YOU'RE NEXT- Kisses -B" He looked up and all around him teenagers were on their phones everywhere. He let out a large groan before walking to class. Charlie stepped into class he got the same glance he had revived the same look, the conversation immediately died down, he bowed his head again and went straight for his seat. But his dash was halted. "Hey Char-Mander" said the patronizing voice of Blake who towered over Charlie, Rebecca giggled sitting on a nearby desk, yet Clara who stood behind her friend remained silent. "So I heard that you, the Hippy and Richie Rich, have got Randy into trouble with the police… Again", he said more aggressively. "He’s my friend, I don’t like people messing with my friends. So please pass the message on to the rest of your gang… To leave Randy alone” Blake shouted directly into Charlie’s face. Blake soon walked away as the teacher, Mr. Turner walked into the room. Everyone proceeded in taking their seats as Charlie sat down next to Robbie. The pale boy smiled at Charlie flashing his shining teeth. "Hey Shawshank" Robbie laughed at Charlie in a joking manner, Charlie laughed and leaned over to talk to Robbie who Charlie was growing fond of. When his attention was diverted to Brie entering the room. She took the empty seat in front of Charlie and smiled at the two boys. This confused Charlie, Randy had just been told that Hanson was with Brie, he tapped her and asked "I thought you and Hanson where off today?" he asked the brown haired girl. Brie shook her head and whispered back to Charlie "No Hanson's sick, but I and the little one are just fine" she explained patting her stomach, she turned back around as Mr. Turner told everyone to take out their copies of The Great Gatsby and begin reading. Why did Hanson lie to Randy, or was Randy lying to him, he was now more confused than ever. As everyone was getting on with the work Charlie's mind was elsewhere, he was too busy staring at Mr. Turner's thick Raven coloured hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was by far the cutest teacher in school, he was confidently and passionate about his job. Charlie loved coming to his class for many reasons, one that he learnt so much and two… Mr. Turner was supper hot. His mind then wandered to B, and all of the things that had occurred since Bradley's funeral. "Mr. Crew"Mr. Turner shouted "Please could you get on with your work" he ordered looking up from his desk. Charlie realised he was staring at his teacher the whole time. He opened his book out but as he turned to the cover over his book was defaced, with a quote from the novel, it read "The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart and all they can do is stare blankly"- Pretty fitting isn't it- Kisses B' '''Charlie noticed everyone even Brie and Robbie where staring at him now, so he calmly turned to the page he read last and put his head down. Mr. Turner watched the boy out of the corner of his eye as a devious smile appeared on his face. Hanson was staring at a board Sam had made which was piecing together all his evidence against Will. "Okay, I admit this all does make Will look guilty. But there is no solid evidence so we don't really have anything" he told Sam. “Plus how did you make this in one morning?” Hanson asked picking the board up. Sam shook his head looking out of his bedroom window. "I know but there must be something, something we're overlooking" Sam groaned, as he moved closer towards Hanson. "You haven't looked at the time at Randy's party" Hanson explained. Sam jumped up, "He was late! HE WAS LATE!, he clearly went and got the drugs, spiked his drink!". Sam shouted pointing at the board. Hanson stared blankly. "People turn up to parties late Sam, doesn't make them maniacs" he corrected Sam with zero emotion in his voice. The two sat down on Sam's bed. "How about we check the hand writing on those tags that came with the boxes?" Hanson asked. Sam shrugged his shoulder, "It was typed. No good" he told Hanson. Sam buried his face in his pillow. Hanson clenched his fist, he was still thinking of seeing Bradley the night of Homecoming. Was he really in his room, was he dreaming he didn't know. He thought he’d ask Sam to see if he was truly losing his mind. "Hey you know the night you were in my house?" he asked. Sam nodded his voice muffled through the pillow."Did you see anything during the night. Anything by Charlie?” Hanson asked tapping the pillow that covered Sam’s face. Sam lifted his head up, "No why?" he asked. Hanson stared at the floor, not wanting to sound crazy. "Now can we talk about how we are gonna stop this creep" Sam shouted. "You'll think of something. Now I better get going. I am going to leave, I am going to open my Mom's shop" Hanson told Sam standing up. "You're not going to school, oh and is your Mom home yet?" asked Sam. Hanson laughed, "Oh please, what is the point. And no she comes back next week. I haven't seen her since the week before Bradley was found. Been kinda lonely you know" he sighed opening Sam’s bedroom door. Sam stared at his friend "Yeah I get you. Now go, leave me in my hour of need, the one time I need you" he said jokingly. “Okay see ya” Hanson replied quickly slamming the door. This just made Sam laugh. Once Hanson had left Sam went to sleep on the couch, he was so worried what was he going to do, he needed to prove it was Will. He knew what he had to do… he had to tell Randy, tell him about Will and Charlie , tell him his theories , but would he believe his best friend is the monster that was doing these things. Randy and Will where the only ones left in the dimly lit locker room. "Dude she was so gorgeous" Will said to his friend concluding his story. "I am gonna get going" he told Randy. Randy looked at him confused "You're leaving in your padding and everything" he asked his friend. Will shrugged his shoulder and smiled "Yeah my little cousins are coming over so I wanna show them me in all my glory" he laughed indicating to his kit. Randy laughed and patted his shoulder "See you later dude" he smiled. Will placed his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room leaving Randy alone, with nothing but a wave. Randy began to get changed when the lights began to flicked, making a faint buzzing sound. He heard the creek of the door opening. "Will is that you?" Randy asked walking to the door. But no one was there. Then the sound of the showers turning on caught him off guard. "Okay enough of this BS, get out here, this isn't scream" Randy shouted as his voice echoed. He saw that the other half of the locker room was now not lit at all. He was scared, he ran back to his bench and quickly took everything off the hangers shoving them in his bag. More and more noises kept coming, and now faint breathing could be heard. Randy froze his heart started to beat faster and faster. That's when he was taken off his feet, by something sweeping his leg. He fell back, his head whacking against the floor. A black masked figure stood over him, his blurred vision could also make out a black hoodie and a black face mask. Randy punched this figure in their masked face, and grabbed their arm. He twisted the figures arm behind their back so he knew it would hurt. This figure began to struggle, they elbowed Randy in the nose causing it to bleed, but Randy still clung to the mystery persons arm. . All of a sudden all the lights turned on and Randy's football coach walked in "What the hell is going on in here" the older man roared. The arm of the hoodie ripped off, causing Randy to stumble back and fall into the bench. He went to chase the mystery individual but they’d ran away through the fire exit door. "Walker jesus are you okay?" Coach said concerned looking at the quarterbacks nose. "Yeah, yeah coach I'm fine" reassured the man as he dabbed his nose with right hand whilst still clenching the arm of the hoodie in his left hand. A chess board was set up, the white pieces had photo's set stuck on them, Charie's face was stoke on the pawn, Hanson's face was stuck on the Bishop, Sam's face on the Knight. Brie's face was stuck on the Queen and finally a crumpled picture of Bradley was on the Kings piece. The hooded figure picked the King up and twirled it in their gloved figure, they ripped the photo of Bradley off and stuck on one Randy. His smiling face and blue eyes stared back at the person, the gloved figure placed it down on the board. They sat down and stared at the board, they moved the Charlie piece forward. On the picture Charlie's eyes looked brighter than usual, the stunning green eyes stood in contrast to his pale face. The person raised their hands, slowly took off their glove and with one swift flick, sent Charlie's piece flying off the board. The Liars * '''Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 8/17 (Mentioned Only) * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 8/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 8/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 8/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 8/17 Supporting Cast * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 7/17 (Mentioned Only) * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 6/17 * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart- 3/17 * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 4/17 * Mike Vogel as Elliot Copper- 2/17 * Sebastian Stan as Felix Turner- 1/17 (First Appearance) * Becca Tobin as Rebecca Redd- 6/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 5/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake Masters 6/17 * Neil Patrick Harris as Jonathan Kendrick - 3/17 Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:HLL Episodes Category:Fearless Diva Productions